


Dysfunct Friends In Liminal Spaces

by Mars137



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Disorder, Autism Spectrum, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Neurodiversity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars137/pseuds/Mars137
Summary: When the road to recovery is full of bumps and bruises we could all use a friend.Under one roof; Ray Toro, Gerard Way, Mikey Way, and Frank Iero learn more about themselves and each other through their recoveries and grow a deeper bond than anyone thought possible.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Kudos: 5





	Dysfunct Friends In Liminal Spaces

Hello! Sorry I haven't been active much anymore, quarantine has really done it's job on my mental health and it's been really hard to be creative in any sense. I've recently been brainstorming about this series and will be uploading the first chapter soon. This series will be about the boys starting their recoveries from past trauma together and while it'll have it's heavy moments trust in me that it will always have some light at the end of the tunnel. This story is purely fictional and anyone mentioned in this story either doesn't exist or has ties to this. If you need any trigger warnings just message me and I'll put them up! 

\---Mars


End file.
